I'm Not In Love Archive
by xwingday
Summary: Feel the need to warn you, Jag sings. Deffinate Jaina and Jag pair. Zekk appearance during Dark Journey. Also, there is a single chapter that is deffinately meant for comedy. One of my older stories.
1. I'm Not In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (wow it would be cool though). I do not own Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo or Wedge Antilles; they are property of Lucas Film Limited. I do not own the song "I'm Not In Love" that belongs to BBMAC.

A/N: This is set during and slightly after New Jedi Order: Rebel Dream. The part this begins on page 198 and 200.

Enjoy the story.

I'm Not In Love

By: X-wing Day

Jagged Fel returned to his quarters after explaining, in the hanger, exactly why he shouldn't be Jaina's "manservant". 'That took nerve.' He thought as his green eyes flashed. Jag knew it must have been a surprise to Jaina when he gave a reason for not being her manservant.

The dark haired young man walked to his closet, retrieved two items and sat down in a chair. He set a recorder on the table in front of him, flipped the on switch and started to tune his Chiss instrument. They called it a guitar.

For a time he played without words, merely practicing simple cords he had been taught. His thoughts once again began to drift to Jaina and he began to play a new tune. He had never heard it before; it simply came to his fingers. After a moment Jag began to sing quietly…

"Don't think that you got me girl,

Don't think you can tame me and change me,

Don't think that it's all because of you,

Just because I don't run around,

Just because we're forever together,

Don't you think of a four letter word to use. "

His tempo picked up a little and he shut his eyes.

"So what if I just don't want anybody else but you,

So what if you're all I ever really wanna do,

I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true…

Believe me baby,

I'm not in love,

No not at all,

What makes you think,

You made me fall,

I slip but no I'm not in love,

What if I just can't sleep at night,

I see your face in the stary skies,

So high above,

But girl, I'm not in love,

Don't think that you got it made,

Don't think it's so easy to keep me,

Never know it could all just fade away,

So what if I just don't want anybody else but you,

So what if you're all I ever really wanna do,

I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true,

Believe me baby,

I'm not in love,

No not at all,

What makes you think,

You made me fall,

I slip but no I'm not in love,

What if I just can't sleep at night,

I see your face in the starry skies,

So high above,

But girl, I'm not in love,

So if my heart just skips a beat,

What if I lose alittle sleep,

Don't think that you got me girl,

Don't can tame me and change me,

Don't think that it's all because of you."

Jag finished the song and the room fell silent. Jag's eyes remained closed even as he heard someone quietly clapping. He opened his eyes when the clapping stopped.

"So, who was that song about Jag? And what are you going to title it?" Wedge asked his nephew, eyes twinkling with good humor.

A few months later Jaina and Jag were walking down a corridor toward her quarters. She told him goodnight and gave him a light kiss, watching as he walked back the way he came. Just about to go inside she noticed a data card, of the type used to store music, lying on the ground.

'Jag must have dropped it.' She thought as she examined it. It was plain, unmarked except for a date written in Jag's writing. The date was months ago.

Jaina stepped inside and popped it in a player, wondering what it was. For a time she heard only a strange instrument playing what must have been cords. After a few minutes that changed to music and was soon joined by quite singing. Jaina recognized it as Jag's voice.

Jaina smiled as she listened and tried not to laugh at the way the words sounded like a guy in denial. When the song came to an end though the recording continued. She heard General Antilles, Wedge, ask who it was about and the pause before Jag answered. Finally he said he was thinking of Jaina when he sang it.

"Sounds like love." Wedge's voice laughed.

"I'm not in love." Jag stated a little quickly.

"Sounds like a good name." Wedge's voice sounded amused.

Jaina turned off the recording with a smile.


	2. Ghost of You and Me

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Star Wars or… Zekk, Han or Jaina. I do not own the song "Ghost of You and Me". Those belong to George Lucas and BBMAC respectively. Please don't sue, I have no money.

AN. This story is a sort of prequel to I'm Not In Love. This can be read on it's own and Jag does not appear in it. This is a related story about Zekk. I still support Zekk/Jaina but it's hard not to root for Jagged Fel. He is a good character and I'm glad he's with Jaina. (Though I still wish Jaina was with Zekk.)

Please enjoy.

Ghost of You and Me

By: X-wing Day

Zekk sat in a tent at another refugee camp. He had hoped that by helping refugees, by working, he could somehow get Jaina off his mind. He hoped to put aside his feeling about her…

But he could not, and now he wasn't even sure where she was or if she had fallen.

Before him on a small table stood three objects: A bottle of Corellian brandy, a candle and a small holo of Jaina. He picked up the holo and stared at it silently for a long time.

"What am I supposed to do with all these blues…" he spoke quietly to the holo. "Haunting me, everywhere no matter what I do. Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow, I can't let go. When will this night be over?"

Zekk stopped for a moment then began to sing softly.

"I didn't mean to fall,

In love with you,

And baby there's a name,

For what you put me through,

It isn't love,

It's robbery,

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me."

Zekk put the holo down and stood. He seemed to hear music that wasn't playing.

"Seen a lot broken hearts go sailing by,

Phantom ships,

Lost at sea and one of them is mine."

He drank a glass of brandy, seeming to be in pain.

"Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky,"

His voice became a pleading song.

"I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me,"

He looked up as if seeing something beyond the tent, across some great distance.

"I didn't mean to fall,

In love with you,

And baby there's a name,

For all the things you do,"

He hung his head, closing his emerald eyes and bracing his hands on the table.

"It isn't love,

It's robbery,

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me,"

Zekk's voice became strong again and he slammed a hand on the table. He looked up again.

"The ghost of you me,

When will it set me free,

I hear the voices call,

Following footsteps down the hall,

Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul…"

Zekk focused his eyes on the flickering candle as his voice became softer again.

"Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow,

I can't let go,

When will this night be over…"

He sang the last line as a whisper, letting his eyes fall shut again as he hung his head in despair.

Han Solo hadn't expected the singing from Zekk's tent, but even less expected was what he saw when he peaked in.

'Poor kid.' Han thought. 'He really did love Jaina.'

Han shook his head with pity and continued walking toward his own tent but he couldn't erase the image. It didn't take a jedi to see that much heartbreak.

AN.

So what did you think? I had another story idea with this song and character, if anyone wants to see it I will post it. Also I'm soon going to put up blooper endings for this story just for comedy.

Thanks For reading and thank you to all those who have reviewed my past stories and those who review in the future.

Force Be With You


	3. Blooper 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Han Solo, Tahari or Zekk. Please don't sue.

AN. This is a bit crazy, it's meant to be funny. I'll post more later. Enjoy.

Han Solo hadn't expected the singing from Zekk's tent, but even less expected was what he saw when he peaked in…

Tahari and Zekk stood over a table and appeared to be working on something.

"No, he'd be shorter." Tahari muttered.

"Well, let's try it and see." Zekk said as he lifted a doll that looked strangely fimilar. Zekk took a pin and stabbed it into the doll.

Han bit his lip at the sudden pain in his leg.

"No try this." Tahari said as she took the doll and forced it to punch itself.

Han cried out as his own fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He quickly stood and fled toward his own tent thinking of how crazy those to were.

"What was that?" Tahari asked as she poked her head outside followed by Zekk.

"I don't know, I guess this must have gotten some poor mechanic…"

"I thought these didn't work." Tahari said with a little surprise. Zekk just shrugged and threw the doll into a fire pit.

"Want to meditate?"

"Sure." They entered the tent not even hearing the howl of pain else where in the refugee camp.

AN. Thank you for reading. The idea for the doll came from my friend Chaos.


	4. Leave

Disclaimer: Well, one more time maestro! "I do not own Star Wars, New Jedi Order, Zekk, Jaian Solo, Jagged Fel or any other copy righted material used in this story. I am making no money from this story, this is purely for entertainment. Also, the song Leave belongs to Match Box 20… Please do not sue, I've nothing to sue for unless you want a broken Navy pen or a dust bunny."

Author's Note: This story takes place during the end of Rebel Stand on Borelais. Please read and review (sorry update took so long).

Leave

**By: X-wing Day**

****

Lando Calrissian threw, as always, a very memorable party… Or at least it was memorable to those who were not so drunk that they could not remember their own names. There were drinks, a "dance floor", live music provided by a cobble together band and brave karaoke singers. The large, normally empty hanger housing the event was alive with the music and the happy feeling of partygoers. A make shift stage up front by the "dance floor" was the main attraction as Lando introduced each "victim" personally.

Zekk sipped his brandy as he watched the people celebrating around him. His mood was dark to saw the least and celebrating was the last thing he wanted to do. After a moment he started to scan the crowd with his emerald gave, not knowing why… Then he felt it. Felt her. Jaina Solo. He looked to the main entrance to see her enter the hanger on the arm of a man with short dark hair and bright green eyes. Cornel Jagged Fel, he realized as they started into the room.

Zekk knew he'd lost her, had known since Hapes really, but that only increased his pain. The fact that she wouldn't even speak to him as a friend hurt even more deeply. He drained his drink in one pull and was about to leave when a new idea accrued to him. He turned instead deeper into the room and began toward the front.

Jaina had been able to feel Zekk's eye's on her as she entered the room and could even feel his pain through the Force. She had tried to shut it out as she spoke to Jag, Talking over how to improve the Twin Suns. She had tried not to think of how her old friend's pain had more than doubled when she appeared…

"WE HAVE OUR NEXT VICTIM!" Lando called excitedly from stage with his best lady-killer smile in place. "His name is Zekk and the song title is Leave. It's old so a lot of you kids might not know it." With that Lando stepped off stage and a make shift spotlight was focused onto a 22-year-old young man in dark blue clothes with a long, dark ponytail and sharp emerald eyes. If that wasn't enough to confirm his identity, Jaina could make out the hilt of his light saber hanging at his belt.

As the women in the room began to die down their shouts of appreciation music started to play. The band picked up an old tune Jaina had never before heard. Zekk stepped forward, microphone in hand, and began to sing.

_"It's amazing, how you make your face just like a wall. How you take your heart and turn it off, how I turn my head and lose it all."_ His emerald eyes locked on Jaina's brown ones from across the room, over the heads of the crowd now gathering at the stage. He seemed to take no notice of the young women who were trying to get his attention near the stage.

Jaina became uncomfortable and turned away, toward Jag, but the song and Zekk's voice were still there.

_"It's unnerving, how just one move puts me by myself. There you go just trusting someone else. Now I know I put us both through hell…" _As she looked back at Zekk she saw expression turn from one of anger to one of regret in an instant, matching what the song brought to mind of those times. Matching what the lyrics made both remember about saber battles, bounty hunting and long times with no word.

_"I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong, I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me. I'm not saying we ever had the right to hold on, I just didn't wanna let it get away from me." _Zekk strode to the edge of the stage, every movement showing defiance. He shifted his gaze over the crowded room finally landing it on the women at the foot of the stage. _"But if that's how it's gonna leave, straight out from underneath, then we'll see who's sorry now. If that's how it's gonna stand, when, you know you've been depending on, the one you're leaving now, the one you're leaving out." _ Zekk suddenly strode back away from the edge, his gaze locking on Jaina again.

_"It's aggravating, how you threw me on, and you tore me out. How your good intentions turn to doubt, the way you needed time to sort it out…" _Zekk's posture seemed to melt into sadness and resignation, even his voice carrying the impression of it.

_"Tell me is that how it's going to end, when you know you've been depending on the one you're leaving now, and the one you're leaving out…" _The spot light shut off leaving the stage dark, the music stopped and cheers broke out across the hanger.

"What was that about?" Jag whispered in Jaina's ear as the cheering finally started to die down.

"I, uh, don't know." Jaina answered, eyes following Zekk's form disappear into the crowd around the stage.

"Really?" Jag sounded a little surprised though it was hard to detect. "It looked like he was singing to you."

"Me?" Jaina finally looked turned to face Jag again. "I don't know why he would, we haven't even spoken since Anakin's funeral. Oh, look it's Kyp. I need to speak with him."

Jaina strode off toward the jedi master, leaving Jag in her wake. Jag focused his green eyes toward where Zekk had disappeared but there was no sing of him. Jag would never admit it to Jaina but he was actually a bit jealous of Zekk. He got the distinct impression they'd been more than friends…

**AN: **Let's just call that my way of explaining why Jag doesn't seem to like Zekk.__


End file.
